heroes_rfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda
Amanda is the deuteragonist of Heroes R and the main antagonist of the announced Season 3. She is best known for her rivalry to Liberty. Appearance Amanda is a girl where she has a white hat, white skin, black eyes, sharp teeth and long hair. She wears a yellow shirt, two white gloves and Basic Side Shoes. Personality Amanda is a aggressive, hell-bent, blood-thirsty (sometimes) and short-tempered person. Amanda tends to come off as an anti-hero, if not downright villainous for those not familiar with him. This problematic behavior goes all the way back to her childhood days, when she was known to bully a young, powerless Liberty. Trying and thirsty for winning, Amanda sometimes smile but angrily looks evil eerily when in the middle of a battle. She is incredibly focused on achieving her own authentic victories and has learned to never underestimate her opponents. She is not only talented and challenging at fighting, but also very extremely powerful. However, there is no info of what Amanda is like in the announced Season 3, despite wanting to obliterate Liberty to death for her liking. Abilities * Mad Lightning - With her anger issues being the main subject for Amanda and some other people who are sometimes like her, she has the ability to use her primary and single power called "Mad Lightning". While showing off her anger of joy or evil, she manages to create lightning out of her hands and (sometimes) from the sky. Relationships Liberty Liberty is Amanda's rival and frenemy, until in the announced Season 3, they are enemies with each other. As kids, they always had a rivalry over who was the admirable person to admire their savior and hero Jason. However, Amanda manages to bully and abuse Liberty in order to be with Jason's alliance without telling him or his forces who she truly is: a traitor. Amanda had a low opinion of Liberty and often called her a loser, but as time passed, she grew to consider Liberty as a frenemy and Liberty become the first person Amanda develops a bond with since her idea to take down Liberty. When she saw Liberty having powers from Jason and developing new moves, skills and transformations, Amanda decided to sever their friendship in order to get stronger and began treating Liberty as an enemy, even trying to seriously kill her in their battles. Liberty In Season 3 (Planned) As Amanda joins the United Villain Force and fell deeper into evil and wanting to have vengeance towards her hated rivals, Liberty was left in a deep depression of how low Amanda had fallen into evil and everyone was opting to kill her in order to stop her, but Liberty refused to give up on the possibility of redeeming Amanda. Eventually, Liberty declares to never give up on her and she will bring her back to the Hero's forces, which angered and surprised Amanda. This only made Amanda more determined to kill, or otherwise, obliterate Liberty during some battles and she rejected Liberty's assertion that she understood why Amanda was so hell-bent on revenge against the heroes and the sweet hero. Amanda offered to kill Liberty and be known as a loser or let Liberty kill her and be a hero, to which Liberty said she would do neither but they would die together in their final attempt to duke each other out if it meant Amanda would never be alone. Despite this, Amanda temporarily worked together with Liberty in defeating Copy Romeo, Ninjagirl, and Terrorism and only protected her so she could fight her later on. To fulfill her goal of creating a new villain system through destruction and rebirth, Amanda fought Liberty, who was the two people who can stop her, but after the battle, Amanda loses her superpower to Liberty where she uses her White form, damaging and losing her arm. After hearing Liberty's promise to always be there for Amanda as a friend, Amanda admitted she was always jealous of Liberty and finally accepted defeat, allowing them to truly reconcile and (possibly) waiting to die. It would be a good word from Liberty that would prevent Amanda from being imprisoned for her crimes, hatred and dishonesty and Amanda comes to appreciate Liberty for teaching her the true meaning of being a hero. Minutes before the three about to die, Jason and his friends quickly took them to the Hero Health Center to regenerate Amanda's superpower and Liberty's arm back with the help of the Priest. Months later after being totally healed and overcoming their hatred towards each other, Amanda and Liberty finally become friends and lays off their rivalry, unless they want to fight for having fun or training against the enemy. With that, Negaman hires himself again as the leader of the United Villain Force and then hires a assassin named Xalvander. To be edited. Trivia * Amanda is a spoof of Kacchan and Sasuke from both My Hero Academia and Naruto. * Amanda doesn't want to become a villain unless she's a anti-hero who doesn't take orders or sometimes screws up, but instead, she did become a villain by the request of Negaman. * The reason why Amanda thinks that Liberty is worthless is because that she doesn't have a power at first until she retrieve powers from Jason. Category:Characters